Solitar Caemal
' , also known as '''Black-Hair Solitar, is an Altmer pirate, previously a Thalmor Justiciar. Personality Solitar is not quick to anger, he is a thinker. Planning out each move, assessing the situation carefully then deciding which string to pull. Contrary to most pirates who would sever them all at once in a fit of rage or joy, whichever filled them during their raids. Appearance As an Altmer, Solitar is quite tall, his skin is a medium bronze, and he has long black spiky hair bound into a spiked ponytail at his back. His eyes are of golden color and he has a well-trained body, showing his rather given arms and powerful chest. Early Life Solitar Caemal was almost born into the Aldmeri Dominion as both his parents were high ranking officers, and at a young age he began his training with a sword in one hand and magic in the other. He was drafted ito the Dominion when he came of age but deserted after ten years. History Becoming somewhat of a renegade the young Solitar stole a small ship and became a pirate in order to gain his freedom, with the connections he had made he used some of his sources to recruit a few crewmates and broke a few more criminals out of prison that his former allies had captured in return for serving him. Over the next years his crew steadily gained new members and larger ships until they gained the Flying Hydra, a gigantic triple-decker Galleon with multiple cannons. A ship they have kept since then. Solitar's crew consists of primarily thieves, serial-killers and assassins, some bandits are also among his ranks, with himself as Captain and Navigator. Powers and Abilites As an Altmer, Solitar is gifted in magical abilities. He can summon a Dremora Lord to fight for him and also has many illusion spells in his arsenal. If it comes to it, he is also skilled with the blade. And can defeat even the most well-trained swordsmen in single-combat. Highborn allows Solitar to increase his rate of magicka regeneration once a day, but even so his Altmer blood allows him to cast more spells than the common man before needing to reload. Solitar is an esper a power that includes claimed reception of information not gained through the recognized physical senses but sensed with the mind. His senses extend to Intuition and Clairvoyance which allows him to read the weather granting him the ability to know when the best time to set sail is, but his power comes at the cost of risking sensory overload. Should he be attacked from multiple directions or affected by multiple illusion spells at once his senses will overload and significantly weaken him. Character Card Name: Solitar Caemal Alias: Black-hair Appearance: Tall, medium bronze skin, long black spiky hair bound in a ponytail. Golden eyes, muscular. Species: Altmer Sex: Male Birthdate: 3E 389, 23rd of Last Seed. Height: 213 cm/7.0 ft Weight: 120 kg/264 lbs Faction: Goldhide Pirates, Thalmor(Formerly) Skills: Master One-Handed, Expert Unarmed, Expert Conjuration, Expert Destruction, Adept llusion, Adept Speech. Spells: Conjure Dremora Lord, Conjure Familiar, Incinerate, Thunderbolt, Frenzy, Frenzy Rune. Sparks, Flames, Icy Spear, Dread Zombie. Unique Powers: Highborn: Regenerate magicka faster for 60 seconds, once a day. Racial Active) Fortify Magicka: increase in magicka by 50 points.(Racial Passive) Extrasensory perception: A form of far-sight, Solitar knows when and where things will happen allowing him to avoid freak storms out on the ocean.(Unique) Power Weakness: if his senses are disturbed by Illusion magic it can leave him in a weakened state. Physical Weakness: He wears no armour, and is not prone to draw his own blade even in the face of danger. Mental Weakness: He often overthinks his next move and is often left dumbfounded by irrational decisions made by his opponents and allies. He is also quite arrogant. Unique Item: Prophetic Compass: His golden compass shows the best way to his current destination, avoiding pirates, tidal waves, storms and the like. Equipment: Waylander, an Alinorian saber that he was given when he was still Thalmor, he has kept it since then. Black sleeveless longcoat, purple cape, red sash. Bio: Becoming somewhat of a renegade the young Solitar stole a small ship and became a pirate in order to gain his freedom, with the connections he had made he used some of his sources to recruit a few crewmates and broke a few more criminals out of prison that his former allies had captured in return for serving him. Over the next years his crew steadily gained new members and larger ships until they gained the Flying Hydra, a gigantic triple-decker Galleon with multiple cannons. A ship they have kept since then. Solitar's crew consists of primarily thieves, serial-killers and assassins, some bandits are also among his ranks, with himself as Captain and Navigator. As the Great Pirate age seemed to begin, the Goldhide Pirates left the abacean sea and retreated into the sea of ghosts. Although the Pirate age never truly began. He later made his way to the eastern shores of Tamriel. Trivia *Solitar was created for the sole purpose of making a pirate. *Solitar's image is a recolored and redesigned version of Xavion. *Solitar has no wish to actually become the king of Pirates, but that became his goal in 201 when the Great Pirate Age was supposed to begin. Category:Males Category:Altmer Category:Thalmor Category:Characters Category:Pirates